icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Livin4Skating/The REAL iThought You Loved Me Part 3
Okay guys, this is the actual real one. The other one was too gross, and I know. My friend helped me make that, and she is a crazy seddie fan. Sorry about that! HEres the REAL one: Carly and Freddie: *walk in the hospital* Manager: *weird accent* WEllcomE to the SeAttle heIGHTS HOSPITAL!! Carly: Uhm... Hi??????????? Manager: DO YOU WANT TO PUNCH ME? CAUSE IF U DO I WILL CALL THE COPS. Freddie: No. No. NO. Manager: I NEED MORE CHOCOLATE. CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs out the door* Freddie: Let's go find Sam. Carly: K. *in the room* Sam: WHAT do you guys want! Freddie: Sam! Carly: Sam! Sam: Carly! Freddie! Carly: *sighs* The Manager there is weird.. Sam: He was high on chocolate probably. Carly: Yeh. So What Happened Sam? Sam: Long story. Too lazy to say it all. Freddie: Oh c'mon Sam! You had enough energy to yell at me in the hallway. Sam: *lays down* Carly: The machine says your blood pressure is low! Sam: What do you mean? Carly: Do you need something? Sam: No, stop asking that. Freddie: Hey Carly, can I talk to Sam for a quick minute? Carly: Got'cha. *leaves* Oooh.. cute guy.. GOING FOR IT. *runs toward the guy* Guy: Hey Carly. Carly: How do you know my name? Guy: I watch iCarly. I know thats lame but... Carly: That's not lame. That's cute. Guy: What? Carly: Nothing. So, whats your name? Guy: Drake. Carly: Oh. Drake: Do you want to go out with me? Carly: Sure. What happened to your leg? Drake: I broke it. My sister pushed me off the roof of our house. Carly: Oh, sorry. Drake: I know. Drake's Dad: DRAKE. Drake: Uh oh.. YES FATHER?! Drake's Dad: YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE ROOM. STOP TALKING TO THIS FUDGEBAG AND GET IN THERE! Drake: I have to go, call ya' Carly. Carly: Bye! *In Sam's Hospital Room* Freddie: What is wrong with you!! Sam: You don't need to know Benson. Freddie: YES I DO, I'M YOUR FRIEND! Sam: Not anymore. Freddie: What! Do you know how much stuff I've done for you! Sam: Oh, you mean like, liking Carly again?! Yeah, that makes me feel alOT better BENSON. Freddie: *talking to himself* Why do I even try. *looks at Sam* *sighs* Remeber that time you hated Carly's ex-best friend Missy? Sam: Yah? Freddie: Well, she left because I gave my cruise ticket to her. Sam: Like I'm supposed to believe that Freddabag. Freddie: Would you stop with that? Sam: *gets up* Why should I? Freddie: Because I WANT you too! Sam: AND WHAT IF I DONT! Freddie: I LOVE YOU. Sam: I LOVE YOU TOO. *kiss* Carly: *walks in* How adorable. Fight to kiss. Just Sam and Freddie. Wait, are you guys a couple again? Sam and Freddie: *stop kissing* Uh.. we don't know. Carly: Oh c'mon. You guys love each other. PLEASE! Freddie: I bet you want us to be a couple so we can go out on a double date right? Carly: EXACTLY! Freddie: *turns to Sam* Well... should we? Sam: *sigh* Sure baby. *kiss* Ok. Way better ending. Lol. And way better story. Hoped you like it :) Category:Blog posts